This invention relates to the art of recreational vehicles and, more particularly, to a central vacuum cleaning system for such vehicles.
The popularity and use of recreational vehicles, such as motor homes and trailers, has increased dramatically over the past few years. Such vehicles vary in length from about 15 feet to over 40 feet in length, and the interiors thereof include many of the accommodations of a home such as, for example, a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and living area. The floors of these vehicles are covered with wood, linoleum, tile, and/or carpeting, and the living areas generally include upholstered furniture such as couches and/or chairs. As is well known, recreational vehicles are used for a wide variety of recreational activities including vacations and weekend camping during which the vehicle is most often parked in a campground or camping area in a state or national park. In any event, the environment is generally one in which the ground is primarily dirt or gravel whereby, even with the utmost care, it is difficult to avoid tracking dirt and the like into the vehicle. Most vehicle owners store a broom in the vehicle for cleaning purposes, but a broom is generally inadequate for cleaning floor surfaces which are carpeted. Moreover, the use of a broom on carpet causes dust which accumulates on the upholstered furniture and/or other surfaces within the vehicle, thus adding to the problem of keeping the interior clean. Other vehicle owners carry a standard home vacuum cleaner, provided the vehicle is of a size which accommodates the storage thereof. Storage space in a recreational vehicle is always at a premium, and the space required to store a standard sized upright or canister-type vacuum cleaner, whether internal or external of the vehicle, takes away from the space available for other supplies and/or equipment which the owner would like to include for a given excursion. Moreover, the use of a standard vacuum cleaner in a recreational vehicle is both cumbersome and inefficient. In particular in this respect, the areas to be cleaned are often quite small and unable to accommodate movement of an upright-type vacuum cleaner thereacross and, where movement is possible, the pushing or pulling of an upright cleaner or the canister of the canister-type vacuum cleaner is cumbersome and promotes damage to walls and other surfaces extending up from the floor of the vehicle. Small, hand-held cleaners are inadequate in that they do not have enough cleaning power and, moreover, require the user to bend over or kneel down in order to vacuum floor areas.
An alternative to the foregoing use of portable vacuum cleaners is a built-in vacuum system including a vacuum cleaner which hangs on or is recessed into a wall in the recreational vehicle. A flexible hose is attachable to the vacuum cleaner and is stretchable up to 30 feet from the vacuum cleaner and is wrapped around the latter for storage. In addition to the disadvantage of the vacuum and hose projecting outwardly from the wall on which it is supported, there is a significant and progressively increasing loss in cleaning power as the flexible hose is stretched beyond the usual six foot to eight foot length of such hoses. Still further, if the hose is stretchable up to 30 feet it is either heavy and cumbersome to maneuver or, if lightweight for the latter purpose, is subject to damage such as through puncturing and abrasive wear from engagement with corners of walls, appliances or the like which would necessarily be encountered in connection with extending and retracting the hose throughout the interior of the vehicle. Still further, such engagement of the hose with corners and other surfaces in the vehicle subjects the latter to damage such as scratching, gouging and the like.
In accordance with the present invention, a recreational vehicle is provided with a central vacuum cleaning system which overcomes or avoids the foregoing and other disadvantages of vacuum cleaning systems heretofore available for use in recreational vehicles. More particularly in this respect, a central vacuum system in accordance with the invention comprises a small vacuum cleaner having a suction inlet connected to or connectable to a vacuum line in the internal compartment of a recreational vehicle, or in a wall thereof, and which vacuum line has at least one coupling for connecting the vacuum line to a vacuum hose for vacuum cleaning the compartment. The vacuum line can be inwardly adjacent a wall of the recreational vehicle extending upwardly from the floor thereof and, in this respect, enables the central vacuum system to be installed in existing recreational vehicles. Alternatively, the vacuum line can be within a wall of the vehicle between wall panels providing the wall and, accordingly, can be designed and built into a new recreational vehicle in connection with the construction thereof.
The vacuum cleaner itself can be a relatively small, canister-like cleaner which, in accordance with one aspect of the invention, is portable, storable in a relatively small space, and removably connected to the vacuum line during periods of use. In accordance with this aspect of the invention, the vacuum cleaner can be stored internally or externally of the recreational vehicle and can be connected to the vacuum line either internally or externally of the vehicle. More particularly in this respect, a coupling in the vacuum line for connection to the suction inlet of the vacuum cleaner can be accessible within the vehicle or from a location outside the vehicle and, alternatively, couplings can be provided for selectively accessing the vacuum line from within or without the vehicle. If the vacuum cleaner is connected to the vacuum line at a location outside the vehicle, it will be appreciated that the only appliance necessary for vacuum cleaning the interior of the vehicle compartment is the vacuum hose and an appropriate tool attached thereto. Moreover, depending on the length of the vehicle compartment and/or the internal configuration thereof, more than one coupling can be provided in the vacuum line for connecting the vacuum hose thereto to facilitate cleaning different areas of the compartment with a relatively short vacuum hose, thus minimizing the storage space required for the hose.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a canister-type vacuum cleaner can be Amounted within the vehicle, such as in a closet area or in an under-the-counter area with the suction inlet thereof being coupled directly to the vacuum line whereby, again, the only appliance exposed in the vehicle compartment during cleaning thereof is the flexible hose and tool which are connectable to the vacuum line as described above. In any event, a central vacuuming system according to the invention advantageously minimizes the space occupied by cleaning appliances during vacuum cleaning of the interior of a recreational vehicle by either having the vacuum cleaner located outside the vehicle or within an enclosure within the vehicle. Moreover, the ability to selectively connect the vacuum cleaning hose to one or more couplings along the length of the vacuum line advantageously enables the use of a relatively short vacuum cleaning hose, thus minimizing the storage space required therefor.
It is accordingly an outstanding object of the present invention to provide an improved vacuum cleaning system for recreational vehicles.
Another object is the provision of the vacuum cleaning system for the foregoing purpose which minimizes the amount and size of vacuum cleaning equipment required within the compartment of a motor vehicle during a vacuum cleaning operation.
Yet another object is the provision of a vacuum cleaning system for the foregoing purpose which includes a vacuum line permanently installed relative to the interior compartment of a recreational vehicle and a portable vacuum hose for connection therewith to facilitate cleaning different areas within the compartment.
Still another object is the provision of a vacuum cleaning system of the foregoing character including a relatively small vacuum cleaner which can be permanently installed within a storage space of the vehicle so as to be unexposed within the vehicle compartment.
A further object is the provision of a vacuum cleaning system of the foregoing character in which the vacuum cleaner is portable and connectable to the vacuum line from inside or outside the vehicle.
Yet a further object is the provision of a vacuum cleaning system of the foregoing character which can be installed in an existing recreational vehicle or installed in a new vehicle in connection with the construction thereof.
Still a further object is the provision of a vacuum cleaning system of the foregoing character which requires a minimum amount of storage space, is readily rendered operable, which is more convenient to use than systems heretofore available, and which promotes protection for the vacuum hose of the system as well as for surfaces and components within the vehicle compartment exposed to engagement thereby.